Rising From the Ashes
by 1983Sarah
Summary: This one's for Mad Server's Birthday! I got a little wordy but I just couldn't help it. So, it's a story. Dean has a fever, but it's not just any fever and it's caused by something supernatural. Graphic hurt!Dean images.
1. Chapter 1 The Hunt

**Episode: **_None_

**Players: **Mad Server, Onyx Moonbeam, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, MuffyMorrigan, mahtalie, Sherry Darling, supernaturalsammy67, Twinchy, twinchaosblade, PADavis, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505, silver ruffian, letting the rain in, xFaithyx, Dreadedfemale, DeansBabyBird, PlatinumRoseLady, SciFiRN, Helen Bache, TheDarklighter, jasper03, 1983Sarah, Batman'sBeauty18, Sensue, mysticsilver86, KatyMM, sammygirl1963, Vampyvii, ExpandingDarkness, Ayumidah, Fuu43, JandJFan92, HappyChaos913, parisindy,Enkidu07

**Challenge Phrase: Dean Has a Fever  
**

***SPOILERS***  
None

**A/N: Rather Graphic imagery in this story, IMO, anyway. If you are squeamish you might not like it. **

**A/N2: Happy Birthday Mad Server! This one's for you!**

**Rising from the Ashes**

"So, what was this call about again, Sam?" Dean questioned as he piloted the Impala down a gravel road, carefully avoiding potholes illuminated by his headlights in the darkness.

"Some sort of fire has been appearing in the night sky around this graveyard. Could me some sort of demon making its presence known, or the spirit of a person who died that way and keeps reenacting it." Sam flipped through their father's journal, trying to determine what it might be and if there was any indication that their father had tracked a spirit near Greektown by Detroit, Michigan.

"Well, here we are Sam, time to investigate. You know, it's probably just some kids playing a prank or Northern Lights." Dean shook his head and brought the Impala to a stop at the gates of the cemetery.

Sam and Dean exited the vehicle and headed to the trunk. Dean popped it open and grabbed two guns filled with rock salt shot and two containers filled with holy water. He tossed a gun and a container to Sam.

"Alright, you take the left; I'll take the right side of the graveyard. Holler if you see anything."

With that, the brothers split up. They had been walking away from each other for about 20 minutes when Dean saw something fiery in the sky.

"Sammy! We got something here!"

Dean watched the flames fly overhead and followed them with is his, training his shotgun on the beast. It alighted on a cedar tree, an odd nest of sorts visible to Dean below. The shots rang out from the weapon and the birdlike beast, all red and gold and flaming, made a strange cry, but melodious and terrifying. Sam came around just as the bird was reaching Dean.

"DEAN! NO! It's a Phoenix! Don't Shoot!!" Sam cried out, but the Phoenix was already on top of Dean. It swiped only once at Dean and flew away, leaving three minor claw marks on Dean's chest. Dean moved as if to raise the shotgun again but Sam stopped him, rushing over to push the gun down.

"It's a GOOD thing Dean. You can't kill it; it's immortal and considered filled with virtue and healing."

Dean lowered his weapon and glanced down at the marks on his chest.

"Could have fooled me! Damn bird nearly got my leather jacket. If it had it would be a dead bird, immortal or not."

"Let's get out of here and take care of your cuts Dean." Sam started walking toward the Impala and Dean followed, tossing Sam the keys.

"You drive, I'm feeling a bit tired, all that adrenaline rush I guess," Dean stated as he got into the passenger side once they had reached the Impala. A short drive later and the Winchesters were back at the dumpy Days Inn hotel they were currently residing at. They had a ground level room with a back window that actually overlooked a rather large wood.

"Don't get this view every day, huh Dean?" Sam sat at the window as Dean stripped off his jacket and shirt. He grunted in response to Sam's question and headed into the bathroom, applying some rubbing alcohol to the cuts on his chest and then headed back to his bed, grabbing a t-shirt out of his bag laying on the floor.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, Sam. Not really up for anything else." Dean yawned and climbed into bed.

"Dude, since when do you go to bed at…*Sam glanced at the clock*… at 8:00pm! You feeling alright?" Sam planted a hand on Dean's forehead, which Dean quickly brushed away.

"Don't friggin' baby me Sam!"

"Dean, you're burning up! You seriously have one hell of a fever!" Sam went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and returning to place it on Dean's forehead.

"Sam, this is so damn gay, no wonder people think you're a red-headed woman! Besides, I'm freakin' cold!" Dean grabbed more of the blankets and wrapped them around him tighter than before.

"Shut up, Jerk. I'm taking care of you, you asshole! Now get some sleep and I will too." Sam pushed off the bed to his own, kicking off his boots and crashing on top of the quilt. Soon his slowed breathing filled the room.

When Dean was sure Sam was asleep he headed over to the radiator near his bed and curled up next to it. Still, it didn't feel warm enough. Dean went to the bathroom and quickly stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, stepping into the warmth it provided. But soon it wasn't warm enough and Dean turned off the cold water entirely. Steam rose up around him as the hot water poured out of the showerhead. Yet, after a time even that wasn't warm enough and Dean got out and dried off, moving back to his bed with an extra blanket from the closet to try and settle in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Horror

What woke up Sam, he didn't know. Maybe it was the smell. When he did wake up Sam totally lost it. He saw Dean's bed devoid of his brother. When he turned on the light the slight almost made Sam pass out. There was blood, so much blood, covering the bed. But worse still, clunks of flesh as Sam moved in closer. The flesh was charred a blackened color. Muscle was even visible, so much had been removed from…Dean? _Oh God, please not Dean! _Sam thought. Ten fingers and ten toes were scattered across the bed too. The room was filled with a burnt flesh smell. Sam felt lightheaded and dizzy. He sat back down on his bed for a moment, which is when he noticed the trail of blood, flesh, and charred carpeting leading from Dean's bed and out the window, which was now open.

Sam grabbed the gun he kept under his pillow and headed out the window following the trail. It led into the wood he had been admiring earlier that day. Sam moved along quickly until he heard a low moaning noise. His senses heightened, Sam prepared for the worst attack he could imagine. When he came around the corner of a grouping of trees a sob escaped his throat, "Dean," he cried. Then Sam dropped to his knees and retched.

Dean, if it could be called Dean anymore, was not dead. But he wasn't exactly human anymore either. Standing in the center of the clearing was a humanoid figure. Its feet were cruelly clawed, golden talons with blacked, thin legs that were fleshless and bloody, as if they had been flayed. Bone was visible in places, from the legs, up to the chest and face. Dean's arms were stretched longer then humanly possible and the fingers were longer still, covered in a thin membrane that was translucent and attached to his side and back. As Sam looked up at his brother he saw Dean's oddly claw-like fingers tearing at his own face, which seemed to bubble and peel, blackening from some inner fire.

"Dean, stop," Sam choked out.

Dean stopped midway through to look at Sam, now missing his nose, lips, and ears. Instead, it seemed as if his nose and mouth were coming together underneath the skin, trying to break free.

"Dean, it's…it's…Sammy. Re…re..member?" Sam stuttered, not sure what to make of Dean's current condition. It was heartbreaking to see Dean so completely horrific and monstrous, "Wait here, I'll, I'll come back with…something to cover…you." Sam ran back to the hotel and grabbed several large quilts to throw over Dean so that he could return to the hotel. _I have to be strong for him_ Sam thought, _I have to show him that I'm not afraid of him and that we'll get through this together. _

Sam finally made his way back to Dean, whose whole body seemed to be smoldering. He threw a light sheet around Dean first, but it quickly burned right off of him.

"Ok, Dean, we'll have to wait until we are closer to the hotel, then I'll toss the quilt on you and get you into the room. Then I'll call Bobby, he'll know what to do, I just know it." Sam was talking rapidly, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Naahhhh-ooooohhhh Sssssaammmm-eeeee," Dean spoke, his words barely comprehensible from the lack of lips, "Taaaahhhhwwwwooo Ddddaaannngggeerrroooussssssss."

"Damn it, Dean, it's not too dangerous. You're my brother and you can't spend the freakin' night naked outside! What if the cops come? Or some hick decides to take a shot at you?" Sam was worried that he wouldn't be able to convince Dean to come, but Dean seemed too weak to put up much of a fight and Sam grabbed for Deans once hand.

"OUCH!" Sam cried out and let go of Dean. Dean made a plaintive sort of cry. "It's ok Dean, I just forgot you're a bit…warm."

Dean snorted, "Uuuuunnndddasssstaaateeemmennt," was all that he was able to get out.

"Yeah, I know. We're here, Dean, I'm going to throw the blanket over you now, you need to move fast."

Dean just nodded; a grim expression on what was left of his face. Sam tossed the blanket and then the brothers made for the window at a running shuffle. When they were finally inside Dean breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed how his feet, no, claws, were leaving burn marks on the carpeting.

"Don't worry about it Dean. We'll just pay extra to fix it or clean it up before we leave."

Dean just moaned as another chunk of flesh fell off of his body and more of what was left of his skin became a reddish-black color.

"First things first Dean. I'm calling Bobby. You hang tight." Sam dialed Bobby's number and waited for him to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hope

"Bobby, its Sam." He couldn't help the small hitch in his voice that escaped.

"What's the matter boy?" A concerned Bobby's voice rang out, beyond the ear piece of the cell phone and into the room for even Dean to hear. Sam kept his voice hushed and tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

"It's Dean, Bobby…he's been…he's not…he's changing Bobby."

"What in tarnation dija mean Sam? He's changing? How?" Bobby questioned, concern making his voice rise even higher then its normal gruff pitch.

"Well, it started with this fire hunt thing, and that ended up being a Phoenix and, well, Dean sorta shot at it and it ended up scratching him. Now, he's, well, he's losing his flesh and growing freakin' wings!" Sam couldn't control his emotions anymore and he both laughed and cried into the phone.

"It's insane, right Bobby? I mean, it can't happen like that, can it?" Sam's voice was bordering on the hysterical and Dean looked on, sorrow written all over his face, the blanket still wrapped around him as if he was freezing.

"Damn, Sam. I've never heard of such a thing happenin'. Although, most hunters aren't damn fool enough to take a shot at a Phoenix! Still, it's gotta be tied to the scratches, musta been something in them that caused Dean to change."

"Ya think?" Sam sarcastically replied to the older hunter.

"Knock that off Sam, before I beat you senseless and then you'll not be in any shape to help Dean."

"Yes sir," Sam said, realizing he'd went a bit too far with Bobby, who was only trying to help piece together what happened.

"So, you're tellin' me that Dean's basically turning into a flippin' Phoenix? So, where do you have him? And please don't say in the room!"

"Well, yeah, Bobby, where else would a put my brother, whose naked and turning into a damn bird! Sell him to the circus?" Sam practically screamed into the phone.

Dean gave Sam an evil look, "Paaahhhyyy Nnnnnisssee."

Sam looked away and took a deep breath as Bobby answered him.

"Son, I know that's your natural response, but you know the lore on Phoenix, right?" Bobby paused for a moment and then continued with his point. "The Phoenix, right before it dies, makes a nest for itself and sets it on fire, immolating itself so that it can rise again from the ashes. Now, I'm thinking that Phoenix you guys went after scratched Dean in self defense, protecting its nest since it was close to dying. But, when it scratched Dean, it gave him a taste of his own medicine, making him into a Phoenix to show him they aren't bad creatures and he should be more careful when hunting. Problem is, if Dean's as far gone as you say he is, he might just burst into flames right there and take you with him!"

Sam looked over at Dean when Bobby said this. He was glad Dean couldn't hear Bobby anymore, because he wasn't leaving his metamorphosizing brother.

"Not a concern Bobby, because we're not gonna let that happen, right? Because if it does…Dean's a Phoenix for good, right?"

"That's how I see it kiddo," Bobby spoke softly into the phone, "So; we need to figure out what can change him back before it's too late."

"Right, I'm going to start looking things up online right now, there has to be something online somewhere…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Sam?" Bobby questioned as silence filled the phone receiver.

"Wait a minute Bobby, I'm remembering something."

The silence continued, only broken by the sound of keys on a keyboard clicking away. He could hear Sam mumbling _Phoenix _repeatedly, then such words as _ashes, burning, virtue, healing._

"THAT'S IT!" Sam screamed into the phone.

Bobby jumped on the other end of the line and hollered back, "What the sam-hill you playing at boy?! You nearly blew my eardrum!"

"Sorry Bobby, it's just that I remembered that when I stopped Dean from offing the Phoenix I told him it's filled with virtue and healing because it's rumored that Phoenix tears have healing properties. What if we get the Phoenix to take back what it's done somehow and get the tears? You think that'd work?"

"I just might Sam. I mean, I doubt Dean's got much time left anyhow from what you've indicated to me, so I'd say find it and have Dean do some damn good charmin' to that birdie."

"Thanks Bobby, call you when this is over." Sam flipped the cell phone shut without hearing Bobby's "Good bye and good luck." It didn't matter, though, because both boys knew how much Bobby cared for them.

"Dean, we need to take you back to the Phoenix, it could heal you. We'll have to take the Impala."

Dean shook his head violently, "Naaaaooohhh chhaarrr, bbbuuurrrnnn ith."

"Dean, stop worrying about the damn interior of your precious car and start worrying about you!" Sam was getting frustrated with the situation.

Dean still indicated that he wouldn't get in the car because it could ruin it.

"Fine! I'll steal a damn car, just get your birdie ass outside now!" Sam hollered while Dean looked hurt at Sam's choice of words but submitted to the demand.


	4. Chapter 4 The Healing

Once outside Sam went to the Sunfire parked next to the Impala and quickly hotwired it. The engine roared to life and Sam went around to help Dean get into the car, careful not to touch him in his extremely high temperature state. The seat sizzled when Dean sat down and blood soaked the cloth interior. Sam got into the driver's seat and made good time to where they had last seen the Phoenix. Sam pulled closer to the area where Dean had been scratched in order to make it easier on Dean to walk over to the tree.

Together, the brothers approached the Phoenix nest with caution. They could see the red and gold plumage of the bird and the flames shooting out from the nest; a wonderful smell emanated from it, myrrh, frankincense, and cinnamon. Sam gaped in awe at the sight while Dean shuffled his clawed feet.

Suddenly the beautiful, ancient creature floated out of its nest and hovered in front of the Winchesters, a gentle look upon its face as it gazed at Dean in particular.

"Ummm…Dean?" Sam could still make out Dean's words, even if they were now all slurred.

"Yeah?"

"I think you have something that you should say to it!"

Dean swallowed hard as he looked into the eyes of the creature he had attempted to murder the other day. "I'm, uh, sorry for trying to gank you."

"Dean, this thing could save your ass! Start freakin' groveling," Sam whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Dean pulled his gaze away from the Phoenix momentarily to give Sam an icy glare, then focused back on the Phoenix. "Well, um, what I mean to say is, well, that, uh, I am so, uh, used to killing evil sons of bitches. And you didn't look none too friendly the other night."

The Phoenix's plumage seemed to rise up and burn hotter.

"Damn, I mean, well, I was expecting the worst. I was wrong. I was not thinking. I just shot without considering you might not be evil or something."

It blinked back at Dean a few times and approached him. Dean took a step back, fear evident in his wide eyes, the only thing left on his face that was still "Dean."

"Dean, hold still," Sam pleaded with him, looking at both the creature and the misshapen form of his brother.

Dean stopped his retreat from the bird-like being and stood still. It finally came to right up to his face and seemed to hang in midair. Then its head shot into Dean's mouth and its powerful beak gently forced Dean's tongue out. The Phoenix released Dean's tongue and then proceeded to sing a mournful tune while flaming tears dripped out of its eyes and onto the protruding tongue. When the Phoenix moved away back to its nest Dean finally swallowed the tongues of fire that rested on his own tongue. Sam watched wide-eyed, praying that by some miracle Dean would be saved and return to his old self. An ear piercing scream filled the night air and then Dean dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. The winged section of his arms burst into flame, as did the claws on his feet. The rest of his body began to fill out, as flesh rapidly grew back where once there were only strings of sinew and bone. Dean's ears regenerated and his lips and nose reformed, bubbling forth in a fleshy mass, then taking shape. Even his hair re-grew. It was like watching a time-lapsed video as all this occurred in a matter of minutes. Last of all, Dean's arms and legs finished burning away and began re-growing amid Dean's screams. Sam paced off to the side as all this happened, unable to look, unable to look away.

Finally, the screams stopped. Sam slowly approached his brother, who was lying on the ground naked and covered in sweat and ash. Sam offered his hand and helped Dean up.

"You ok?" Sam asked, worry clearly written all over his face.

Dean opened his mouth to speak and a puff of ash came out. He grinned, cleared his throat, and tried again, "Yeah, now that I'm not," he broke into a fit of coughing, "flipping big bird."

Dean tried to take a step forward on his own and nearly fell over. Sam quickly grabbed his arm and supported him until he reached the Sunfire, then, lowering him into the passenger seat, Sam went to the trunk, found a blanket for Dean and tossed it over him. Sam was grinning like a fool now that he knew Dean was going to be ok. He quickly got behind the wheel of the car and floored it all the way back to the hotel. Painfully, Dean slowly got out of the vehicle with Sam's help. The made it into the hotel and then the bathroom, where Sam turned on the water and left so Dean could clean away all the sweat and ash. Several minutes later Dean emerged in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, clean but weak. He moved to sit down on his bed but stopped as he saw the fleshy mass that remained on the quilt.

"Ummm…dude. I think we should skip out on this one, I've had enough of this falling apart and being put back together shit." Dean surveyed the mess that was their hotel room then looked at Sam.

"Best idea ever Dean. I'm calling Bobby, let him know you're ok. I think we should go there for a day or two, rest up." Sam reached into his back pocket and got his cell phone, hitting the speed dial button and waiting for Bobby to answer; it only took one ring.

"What's up Sammy? How's Dean? He ok?" All the concern of a parent was in the words Bobby uttered.

"He's good Bobby. All better. No more…issues. Um, do you mind if we maybe come up by your place, sorta relax for a bit?" Sam looked over at Dean, who was making quick work of packing up both his and Sam's bags so that they could leave right away.

"Hell yeah! I gotta tear into you boys for being such stupid idjits. You ain't learned nothin' from your daddy and me, have you? Well, I guess the fact that you survived says something for shear dumb luck. When can I expect you two boneheads?"

"Well, we're just about done packing and still in Detroit. I'd say we've got about 14 hours worth of driving, maybe more. Not sure if we'll have to take rest breaks along the way, with Dean still…"

"I'm healthy as a horse, damn it! Shut up and move out!" Dean growled at Sam, still uncomfortable with talking about the past few days' events even by proxy with Bobby. He grabbed the bags and walked out the door to the Impala, resting a bit once he got to the car before placing the bags in the trunk.

"Gotta go Bobby; see you in a day or so in Sioux Falls." Sam hung up the phone and hurried out the door after Dean.

As Sam drove off Dean switched the music to AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" and leaned back in the seat. Before long he was sleeping fitfully as Sam drove relentlessly to Bobby's, eating away at the miles that separated them from the only home the Winchesters had ever known. Until the next hunt, that is where they would be. The red taillights continued on down the dark stretch of blacktop, the Impala heading to its one home and place of rest as well.

The End


End file.
